Meant to live
by FlamingYingYang
Summary: I wrote this for a language project so if you don't like it tough luck. But basically it is a song fic about Will and how he see's things. Rating just to be safe


Meant to Live

A/N: ok well all I can say is that this is for a language and before I turn it in I wanted to get your opinions on it. And I will most likely write more in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own A Knight's Tale and I don't know who does. And I don't own Meant to live. Switchfoot does.

* * *

The sky was painted a pink and orange color as the setting sun cast shadows on the hardened earth. Puddles of water sat in the muddy road, the only sign of it having rained earlier that day. Yet despite the time of day and the less then perfect weather the small town was buzzing with activity. And still a young man was able to find peace and quite beside the river that ran along the outskirts of town. Picking up a stone, he tossed it into the river but really didn't see it. Staring off into space he didn't hear the rock as it splashed into the river. Nor did he feel his clothes get sprayed with stray drops of water. 

_**Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has **__**passed him by**_

Sandy blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. Force of habit made him brush the curls away. And this one gesture brought him back down to earth. Blinking he looked at the ripples that were still on the surface of the water from where he had thrown the rock. Sighing he let his mind wander to the previous morning and how he had lost a joust against Count Adhemar. Since then the young squire had been thinking about what his father had told him and how a man could change his stars.

For his whole life, Will had believed those words but know he was seeing how hard it would be to truly do so. And he was starting to wonder if it was true, if a man could actually change his stars.

_**Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly **_**_Fly_**

Slowly Will climbed to his feet, but instead of walking back to the tent he, Wat, and Roland shared, he walked along the edge of the river, farther away from the noise. He may have grown up in London and right now was jousting for a living but William loved to get away from the noise of the city as often as he could. To him all of the noise was unhealthy and everyone would be better off without it. From the stories he had been told as a kid he knew that people had, at one point, lived without much noise. Instead of living together in cities or towns they had lived at least 6 or 7 miles apart if not more. But looking behind him Will knew that they had lost that a long time ago.

_**We were meant to live for so much more **__**Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
**_

Turning his head to the ground Will continued forward. As he looked at the ground he was entranced at the many things he saw. There were rocks of all different sizes and even colors laying side by side in grass the ranged from brown to all different shades of green at random intervals. But what really amazed Will was how all these things, from the smallest blade of grass to the mighty oak by the river, got along just fine despite all there differences. It made him think of how some people couldn't even walk down the street without insulting each other.

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside**_

Looking at the ground ended up in Will practically running into a tree. Sighing he sat down again. Leaning back on his hands he surveyed the area. And as he looked at it his thoughts turned to Jocelyn. She had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. But if Will worried that if he continued to lose to Adhemar then she would end up loving him.

'_What I need right now is a second chance. A chance to prove to Jocelyn that I love her and am better then Adhemar.'_ Will thought to himself.

_**Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries**_

Something told the young man to look behind him. And he was glad he did for he could just make out Jocelyn and her friend walking down the street together. As he watched Will couldn't figure out why she seemed to ignore him and all the other men here.

It was a simple question with an even simpler answer but he couldn't get his head around the question to see the answer. Shaking his head Will turned his head back to the river.

**_Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken _**_**Broken**_

Just beyond the trees he could see the sun setting on the far horizon, slowly sinking behind a hill. And at the same time as it dropped behind the hill it was falling behind house upon houses. These brown houses that more resembled shacks made the young man feel a mix of emotions. Though unable to determine exactly what they where they made him remember. One of the things he remembered was how his father would sometimes complain about the taxes he had to pay and how they would be raised. Will suspected that the people who lived in these shacks had been unable to pay taxes and where there for suffering from it.

_**Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside**_

All of this thinking made Will come to look at himself. What exactly was he? And this led him to the whole 'can a man change his stars' question. No longer was he a squire for he jousted and made more then any squire he knew of. But he wasn't exactly a knight either because he wasn't of noble birth. But did that really count as changing your stars'? But if he hadn't what was he? After wondering for a few minutes then he came to conclusion. He was William Thatcher, a person who was searching for his purpose in life.

_**We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah**_

With another glance at the sun he saw how late it was and decided to finally head back to the tent. Turning around he realized exactly how late it was because there was hardly anyone on the streets. But Will didn't mind. It meant it was quieter. In no time he was weaving in and out of the other tents on the opposite side of the town, trying to find his tent. But it didn't take long as his was set aside from the rest so that no one would over hear him, Wat and Roland if they happened to be talking. Pushing aside the front flap he found that Wat and Roland weren't back yet. Not bothering to change he just lay down on his sleeping pallet and waited for sleep to come.

Yet it still hadn't come an hour later when Wat and Roland finally walked in.

"Will are you still awake?"

He didn't answer. Shrugging at Wat Roland lay down on his pallet and was instantly asleep. Wat soon followed suite. And Will knew that if it wasn't for his friends he would have given up a long time ago.

_**We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?**_

Looking back on that day Will new that a man could change his stars. That out there was a world of opportunities but only if you fought to get them. And the new acclaimed knight was sure of this as he looked at all the people cheering for him. Turning he saw Adhemar getting up off the ground, supported by some of his squire's and Will almost smirked. But a glance at his father and he restrained himself for that wasn't how he was raised.

**_We were meant to live  
We were meant to live _**

* * *

Well what did you think? Liked it hated it. Tell me by pushing the wonderful little purple button at the bottom of the screen. 

Rey


End file.
